El Hijo de la Bruja
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Kurt se prepara para entrar a estudiar a NYADA, una prestigiosa academia de magia. En el camino se topa con un hombre lobo de ojos dorados que necesita de su ayuda. Brujo!Kurt / Hombre lobo!Blaine.
1. Prólogo

Kurt miró al horizonte. El sol se estaba metiendo. Unas pocas nubes como pinceladas adornaban el cielo. Algunas estrellas se asomaban tímidas y chispeantes. Soplaba una brisa ligera que acariciaba los árboles y setos del jardín. Kurt inhaló profundo y exhaló despacio. Todo parecía perfecto para ese día tan especial en el que iniciaría su viaje hacia NYADA, la prestigiosa academia de magia donde comenzaría sus clases como aprendiz de brujo.

—¿Kurt, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas? —preguntó Burt con voz preocupada.

—Sí, papá —respondió Kurt señalando la bolsa bandolera que llevaba colgada y la pequeña maleta que estaba junto a su escoba. —Llevo solamente los ingredientes necesarios para el examen, algo de ropa y artículos personales. Todas mis otras cosas están empacadas para que me las envíes en cuanto te diga en cuál dormitorio me quedaré.

—¿Seguro que tienes que irte así? Aún estás a tiempo de tomar un avión.

—Es parte de la tradición llegar volando a NYADA la víspera de Beltane. Dudo mucho que admitieran a alguien que no aterrizara su escoba en la torre más alta de la escuela.

—Pero, Kurt…

—Burt, todo va a estar bien. Kurt es muy bueno volando y lleva la brújula encantada que le señalará el camino correcto —lo interrumpió Carole uniéndoseles en el jardín; Finn iba detrás de ella.

Burt apretó los labios y asintió. Kurt sabía lo difícil que era para su padre decirle adiós. Aunque tenía 15 años, seguía viéndolo como a un niño pequeño al que tenía que proteger. A Kurt también le entristecía dejarlo, pero sabía que ir a Nueva York era su destino. En Lima nunca había encajado, era un pueblo pequeño donde casi no había seres mágicos y donde los humanos los veían con desconfianza. En NYADA Kurt estudiaría magia como su madre y se convertiría en un gran brujo aceptado y respetado por todos.

—Vendré en vacaciones, y ustedes también pueden ir a visitarme.

—Te extrañaré. Cuídate mucho, te quiero —dijo Burt estrechándolo fuertemente.

—Yo también te quiero. Eres el mejor, papá —expresó Kurt intentando contener las lágrimas, reconfortándose entre los brazos de su padre.

—Espero que te vaya muy bien —le deseó Carole, despidiéndose de él con un abrazo.

—Mucha suerte, hermanito, no dejes que te conviertan en sapo —le dijo Finn y también lo abrazó.

Kurt se separó de su familia y se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo de bolsillo. Luego se colocó su capa de viaje favorita. Era de color azul oscuro, forrada de seda azul claro, ligera y suave al tacto, pero abrigadora. Le serviría perfectamente para su trayecto. Además de que combinaba con su atuendo cuidadosamente elegido: pantalones de tela escocesa azul marino con tirantes rojos, camisa blanca, chaleco negro, corbata de moño roja y sus botas altas negras preferidas. Quería asegurarse de causar una buena primera impresión. El sombrero morado de punta de su madre se lo pondría hasta que fuera su examen. No quería que se maltratara en el viaje.

Kurt se subió a su escoba y le ordenó: ¡Ad ripam! La escoba se estremeció y comenzó a elevarse. Kurt sujetó bien su maleta (la cual había hechizado para que estuviera ligera como pluma) y se concentró en subir. Cuando tuvo buena altura, volteó y agitó la mano en señal de despedida a su familia, los vio alejarse hasta que se convirtieron en puntitos sobre la tierra. Kurt suspiró. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo iba a salir bien. Consultó la brújula y tomó velocidad, necesitaba llegar antes del amanecer.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kurt parpadeó adormecido. El cielo tenía el color de la tinta. No se veía ninguna estrella. La única luz que percibía era la que proveía la lamparita de vela eterna que llevaba colgada en el cuello. Faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Había tenido un vuelo constante desde que salió de Lima. Solamente se había detenido una vez a orinar. Aunque la escoba tenía una silla acojinada, mantenerse sobre ella requería de concentración y fuerza física. Su escoba era firme y robusta, había pertenecido a su madre, quien la había cuidado mucho y Kurt había hecho lo mismo desde que la heredó, por lo que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Pero no era una escoba para viajes largos. Esas eran más anchas y con implementos que hacían más cómodo el vuelo prolongado. Su espalda y su trasero estaban resintiendo mantener la misma posición por tanto tiempo. Kurt decidió que lo mejor era hacer otra pausa. Estiraría las piernas, comería algo y dormiría una breve siesta. Quería tener un buen aspecto cuando llegara a NYADA.

Kurt comenzó a descender lentamente, rozando las copas de los árboles del tupido bosque que se extendía bajo sus pies. Por fin localizó un claro y aterrizó. Movió brazos y piernas para desentumirse. Luego sacó de su maleta una manta y la extendió sobre el pasto. Se sentó sobre ella y sacó su termo de té herbal y unas galletas que le había preparado Carole. El té todavía estaba caliente. Al beberlo se sintió reconfortado conforme se deslizaba por su seca garganta. Masticó despacio unas galletas. No tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que era mejor comer ahora que tenía oportunidad. Después no sabía cuándo podría hacerlo. El examen era después del amanecer, hora en que se cerraba la recepción de nuevos aspirantes. Tal vez se desocuparía hasta el mediodía. Pensando en eso, comió y bebió más. Luego sacó su despertador y puso la alarma para que sonara en 20 minutos, se acomodó usando su maleta como almohada y se quedó dormido.

Un terrible aullido desgarró el silencio de la noche. Kurt se despertó sobresaltado. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio nada, estaba demasiado oscuro. Podía hacer un hechizo para crear luz, pero no estaba seguro de querer dar a conocer su presencia a lo que fuera que andaba en el bosque. El aullido volvió a sonar, esta vez acompañado de otros iguales, formando un coro infernal que le puso a Kurt los pelos de punta.

"¡Lobos! Una manada sin duda." Pensó Kurt asustado. Recogió todas sus cosas y justo en ese momento, se soltó un intenso aguacero con rayos y truenos. Kurt maldijo por lo bajo, así no podría volar bien. Tendría que esperar al menos a que se calmara un poco la lluvia para poder subir por encima de las nubes. Los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Kurt pensó con rapidez una solución: montó en su escoba y se elevó hasta la copa de los árboles, luego se sentó en la rama más alta y tupida que encontró. Así estaría guarecido de la lluvia y fuera del alcance de los lobos.

Kurt se envolvió en su capa y esperó. Al poco rato divisó un lobo que corría en dirección al claro, el resto de la manada lo seguía no muy lejos. Cuando se acercaron más, Kurt se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, el lobo negro que iba por delante corría con dificultad. De repente se detuvo y cayó al suelo como un fardo pesado en medio del claro. Kurt sacó sus binoculares de visión total que le permitían ver hasta en la oscuridad y los enfocó en el lobo: estaba herido. Tenía la pata izquierda doblada de una forma extraña y se encontraba cubierto se sangre. Aunque era un lobo bastante grande, en ese momento no parecía tener muchas fuerzas. Los aullidos se acercaron y el lobo intentó ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó y cayó de nuevo. Los otros lobos lo rodearon. Todos enseñaban los colmillos y tenían la piel erizada. ¡Lo iban a matar sin duda! Kurt apretó los binoculares y los enfocó a la cara del lobo negro. Tenía unos ojos grandes y de color ámbar brillante muy hermosos, pero llenos de sufrimiento. Kurt se estremeció. ¡No podía dejarlo así! ¡Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma! La razón le decía que no debía intervenir, que no eran su asunto los problemas que los lobos tuvieran entre ellos. Pero su corazón y su intuición le gritaban que auxiliara al lobo herido. La primera regla de las brujas era hacerle caso a su instinto, Kurt no iba a ir en contra de su naturaleza.

Justo cuando la manada estaba lista para abalanzarse contra el lobo herido. Kurt descendió como ráfaga y se puso frente a él.

—¡Flamma! —gritó Kurt y lanzó un vial lleno de líquido rojo que se estrelló contra el suelo y se incendió en diversas pequeñas explosiones. Su conjuro no era muy fuerte, ya que no tenía ni varita ni los ingredientes necesarios, además de que estaba la lluvia intensa, pero sí era lo suficientemente aparatoso como para desconcertar a los lobos y permitirles escapar.

Mientras los lobos chillaban y corrían asustados. Kurt se volvió al lobo negro, lo roció de polvo azul y exclamó: ¡Flotter! El canino se elevó en el aire. Kurt lo montó sobre su escoba, lo sujetó con un brazo y voló hacia arriba a toda velocidad. La lluvia le pegaba en la cara y el lobo no dejaba de moverse asustado, haciendo que su escoba se bamboleara.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Nos vas a hacer caer a los dos! Y no creo que quieras bajar a saludar a tus "amigos" —lo regañó Kurt—. El lobo lo miró con sus grandes ojos ámbar, gimió un poco y se quedó quieto.

Kurt voló rápidamente un rato más. Quería alejarse lo más posible del área donde se encontraban los lobos. La lluvia le impedía elevarse demasiado, apenas por encima de la copa de los árboles. Por fin vio a lo lejos una montaña escarpada que parecía tener una cueva. Al acercarse más comprobó que así era y entró en ella.

—¡Bassus! —dijo con voz clara y el lobo dejó de flotar y descendió al piso de piedra.

Kurt también se sentó y se permitió respirar profundamente. El corazón todavía le latía acelerado. Buscó en su maleta su termo y bebió algo de té tibio. Una vez que se sintió más tranquilo, se puso a examinar su situación. El lobo se había quedado en el mismo sitio, estaba hecho un desastre: lleno de lodo y sangre. Intentaba aliviarse la pata lastimada por medio de lengüetazos, pero no tenía mucho éxito. La herida se veía bastante profunda.

—Déjame examinar tu pata —le dijo Kurt y se acercó a él. El lobo le gruñó—. ¡Te salvo la vida y todavía te enojas conmigo! ¡Qué malagradecido! Ya que no quieres mi ayuda, tal vez debería dejarte donde te encontré —lo reprimió Kurt. El lobo agachó las orejas y gimió— Bien, ya nos entendemos. —Kurt revisó la herida. La pata parecía estar rota. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer al respecto, no era un brujo certificado en magia curativa, pero sí podía desinfectar y anestesiar el área para que el proceso de recuperación fuera más rápido.

Kurt sacó su lámpara y prendió la vela eterna. Buscó en su bandolera un pequeño cazo de cobre y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una poción de sanación. El lobo tenía suerte de que Kurt fuera hábil y supiera hacerlas. Una vez que el remedio hirvió, Kurt le aplicó al lobo la viscosa poción en toda la zona herida y se la vendó con su pañuelo. El lobo movió la cabeza examinando su pata y agitó la cola alegremente.

—Te sientes mejor, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Kurt y recibió por respuesta un lengüetazo en la cara—. Ugh, sé que estás agradecido, pero no me llenes de babas —exclamó Kurt intentando alejar al lobo, quien estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a base de lengüetazos lo mucho que apreciaba su ayuda. La gran lengua áspera del lobo le hacía cosquillas y pronto Kurt estuvo tendido en el suelo muerto de risa con el lobo encima de él—. ¡Me rindo, me rindo! —exclamó Kurt, con dolor de estómago de tanto reír. El lobo pareció darse por satisfecho y se hizo a un lado. Kurt se sentó y acarició detrás de las orejas al animal, quien cerró los ojos contento. Su pelaje era suave y tupido. Sin duda se veía muy lindo cuando estaba limpio. Ahora se encontraba lleno de lodo, sangre coagulada y todo mojado. Kurt suspiró. Su aspecto tampoco era el mejor, su ropa cuidadosamente elegida para su examen estaba manchada.

Oh, oh.

—¡Mi examen! ¡NYADA! —exclamó Kurt.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Kurt se puso de pie de un salto y miró hacia afuera de la cueva. La lluvia había amainado y el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Pronto amanecería.

—Oh, dioses, ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde estoy —exclamó nervioso. Buscó su brújula y la colocó sobre un mapa—. ¡Localis! —Del artefacto salió un puntito de luz que flotó sobre el mapa hasta quedarse quieto sobre un lugar. Para alivio de Kurt, no estaba demasiado lejos de Nueva York. Si se daba prisa todavía alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo—. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ya casi es Beltane! ¿Estarás bien si te quedas aquí? —le preguntó al lobo, quien negó con la cabeza, se sentó sobre las ramas de la escoba de Kurt y movió la cola.

Kurt no tenía tiempo de preguntarse qué quería hacer un lobo en Nueva York. Tal vez era el familiar de algún mago o bruja. Tal vez quería ir de compras. Era un misterio que por el momento no podía dedicarse a resolver. Con gran rapidez, Kurt guardó todas sus cosas, hechizó de nuevo al lobo para que no pesara mucho y le puso además un encantamiento para que se pegara a las ramas de la escoba y no se cayera al volar a gran velocidad.

Para gran sorpresa de Kurt, el lobo aguantó bastante bien el viaje rápido en escoba. De vez en cuando Kurt miraba sobre su hombro para comprobar que estuviera bien, y lo veía relativamente tranquilo. Aunque era difícil saber qué cara estaba poniendo por el fuerte viento que le revolvía todo el pelaje y le agitaba orejas. Tal vez estaba a punto de vomitar. Kurt deseó que al menos no lo hiciera sobre él. El lobo se quedó quieto todo el vuelo hasta que llegaron a Nueva York, entonces empezó a aullar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres bajarte? —preguntó Kurt. Se estaba volviendo experto en hablar con lobos, y eso que no tenía una caperuza roja.

El lobo asintió y aulló con fuerza. Kurt descendió en un callejón y desencantó al lobo para que se bajara de la escoba. Éste dio un paso vacilante con patas temblorosas y cayó al suelo de narices, pero pronto se recuperó, se sacudió, se puso en dos patas y le dio un lengüetazo a Kurt en la cara.

—Mejor agradécemelo sin tantas babas —bromeó Kurt—. Adiós, lobo, cuídate mucho, espero verte de nuevo algún día —se despidió Kurt y salió volando a la máxima velocidad posible que le permitía su escoba.  
El lobo movió la cola mientras lo veía alejarse. Una vez que se perdió de vista, miró con cuidado a su alrededor. Asomó despacio la cabeza fuera del callejón. Aún era temprano, no había mucha gente en la calle. En una esquina solitaria se encontraba un hombre joven con un café en la mano. Parloteaba distraído usando su teléfono móvil. El lobo se agazapó y se preparó para el ataque.

XXX

Carmen Tibideaux miró complacida la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Amanecía y los tenues rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el antiguo edificio de ladrillos rojos, arenisca amarilla y granito blanco que albergaba a NYADA. La explanada central de la academia estaba llena de aspirantes a convertirse en estudiantes de la prestigiosa institución de magia que dirigía.

—Profesora Phillsbury, ¿están todas completas?

—La señorita Pierce acaba de aterrizar en la torre más alta. Dice que se perdió porque un unicornio le dio mal las instrucciones para llegar.

—Los unicornios tienen mala orientación. Debería haber realizado un hechizo de brújula si es que no contaba con una.

—Solamente nos falta la señorita Hummel —dijo Emma Phillsbury revisando la lista que sostenía en sus manos.

—La puntualidad es una cualidad importante que la señorita Hummel deberá practicar mientras espera el curso del año que entra. Demos inicio a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Emma asintió y caminó hacia al escenario que estaba al fondo de la explanada para supervisar los últimos detalles. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Carmen subió al escenario, se colocó frente a una esfera metálica reluciente que flotaba sobre un soporte también metálico.

—Sean todas bienvenidas a NYADA. El día de hoy es el examen de admisión de nuevo ingreso. Las felicito tan sólo por el hecho de aspirar a estudiar en esta institución que tiene siglos de honorable tradición. Por estas aulas han pasado las mejores brujas del mundo. Espero que ustedes también lleguen a ser una de ellas.  
La concurrencia aplaudió cortésmente. Carmen tomó asiento en el estrado y Emma se puso de pie.

—Um. ¿Me escuchan? Um. Hola. Soy la profesora Phillsbury, encargada de organizar el examen de admisión. Éste se llevará a cabo en las aulas de la planta baja. A cada una se le asignó un número al azar y se le irá llamando cuando sea su turno de pasar. Pueden consultar la…

La profesora Phillsbury no tuvo tiempo de terminar: fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente del cielo que gritaba a todo pulmón.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Perdí el control!

Las jóvenes brujas y las maestras apenas tuvieron tiempo de agacharse antes de que un bólido pasara sobre sus cabezas y se estrellara en la cortina que estaba detrás del escenario.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Carmen poniéndose de pie de inmediato, varita en mano apuntando al intruso.  
Las maestras rodearon al bulto que se escondía bajo la cortina. La profesora Beiste se adelantó, jaló la tela y se encontró apuntando directamente a un atontado jovencito.

—¿Quién eres y por qué interrumpes nuestra ceremonia? —le gruñó.

—Yo… ¡Vengo a hacer el examen! —dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie con trabajo.

—Esta es una escuela para brujas —dijo Carmen, severa—. Joven, se ha equivocado, la escuela McKinley para magos está en…

—¡Yo no soy un mago, soy un brujo! —exclamó Kurt.

Todas las presentes soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Un brujo! ¡Eso era inaudito!

—¡Tengo mi carta de admisión al examen! —dijo Kurt y la extrajo de su bandolera.

—¡Emma! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No hay ningún hombre en la lista, la única que falta es Kate Elizabeth Hummel.

—¡Soy yo! Bueno, el primer nombre está mal, soy Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

La directora lo observó fijamente, su mirada era dura y penetrante, como si estuviera analizando cada fibra de su ser para saber si decía la verdad. Kurt tragó saliva y temió que lo echaran a patadas sin siquiera darle oportunidad de explicarse. Para su alivio, Tibideaux dio una orden diferente.

—Vamos a hablar a mi oficina, Beiste, Sylvester, por favor encárguense de mantener el orden mientras regreso —instruyó Carmen.

Kurt caminó detrás de las maestras. A su paso notó susurros, risitas y manos que lo señalaban. Se sintió decepcionado. Esperaba que al dejar atrás Lima, con sus costumbres de pueblo chico de mente cerrada, ya no se burlarían de él por ser diferente. Al parecer eso no sería así.

XXX

La oficina de Carmen era amplia y elegante, con lujosas cortinas de terciopelo morado y antiguos muebles de madera. Tenía estantes llenos de libros de todos tamaños y colores. En las paredes colgaban diversos diplomas y diagramas mágicos. En el techo flotaba un modelo a escala del sistema solar con planetas, asteroides, cometas y lunas resplandecientes que seguían sus órbitas lentamente.

Carmen se sentó tras su escritorio y le indicó a Kurt que tomara asiento en una de las mullidas sillas que estaban frente a él. Kurt se sentó y lo mismo hizo la profesora Phillsbury.

—Y bien jovencito, explícanos qué es lo que haces aquí. ¿Por qué dices que eres un brujo? —preguntó Carmen severa.

—Mi madre era una bruja, ella estudió aquí cuando era joven, su nombre era Elizabeth Robinson. Ella me contó todo sobre NYADA, y cuando manifesté poderes mágicos, pensé que lo lógico era venir aquí. Usé su pendiente de pentagrama para firmar mi solicitud de admisión cuando hice el hechizo para enviarla.

—Oh, tal vez ese es el problema, al usar el pendiente el Ojo de Espejo se confundió y asumió que eras la hija de una bruja, por eso te respondió con la carta de admisión al examen —dijo Emma nerviosa.

—Pero de todos modos tuvo que realizar el hechizo para enviar la solicitud de admisión. ¿Tu madre hizo el hechizo por ti, Kurt?

—No, lo hice yo solo. Ella falleció hace siete años.

—Oh, lo lamento —La expresión de Carmen se suavizó por un instante—. Recuerdo a tu madre, recuerdo a todas y cada una de las brujas que han pasado por este colegio desde que trabajo aquí. Ella era una persona muy amable y bondadosa. Según sé, se especializó en magia curativa después de graduarse del colegio.

—Sí, yo crecí viéndola preparar remedios para la gente de mi ciudad. Cuando se manifestaron mis poderes, empecé a practicar sus recetas. Esa es la magia que voy a presentar en mi examen. Es decir, si me dejan hacerlo —murmuró Kurt al ver que la directora Tibideaux volvía a tener una mirada dura.

—Sal un momento por favor, Kurt. La profesora Phillsbury y yo tenemos que hablar.

Kurt asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí. Por un momento pensó en espiar, pero seguramente la habitación tenía algún hechizo que lo evitaba, además, no estaba bien hacerlo. Terminó sentándose a esperar impaciente su destino en una banca que estaba en el pasillo.

En el interior de la oficina, Carmen y Emma tenían una interesante discusión sobre él.

—No es que sea imposible —dijo la directora buscando con la mirada un libro en uno de sus estantes, cuando por fin lo encontró, lo hizo volar hacia su mano—, NYADA ya ha tenido antes brujos entre sus estudiantes. Simplemente es muy raro. —Pasó las hojas con magia hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una página con retratos de los brujos exalumnos de la escuela—. El último fue Niko Tesla, en 1871. En los siglos que tiene este colegio de haber sido fundado, solamente hemos tenido seis brujos, Kurt sería el séptimo.

—En ese caso deberíamos aprovechar para hacer brillar su talento natural, ¿no lo cree? —dijo Emma con entusiasmo.

—Me preocupa que pueda tratarse de una trampa, de un espía enviado por alguno de nuestros enemigos.

—¿Se refiere a la gente de McKinley?

—No, aunque anteriores directores han tenido una vendetta personal contra las brujas y han querido monopolizar el estudio y práctica de la magia, Figgins es demasiado estúpido como para pensar en un plan astuto. Estaba pensando más bien en los clanes de hombres lobos de la región. Últimamente ha habido roces entre ellos por el deseo de poder. No sería raro que algún clan rebelde quisiera apoderarse de los secretos de las brujas para su beneficio.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos, directora? Kurt bien podría ser un brujo legítimo, llegó volando en escoba.

—La pudo comprar hechizada.

—Y tiene la carta de admisión. En todos los años que he estado a cargo de recibir nuevas alumnas, el Ojo de Espejo nunca se ha equivocado, todas han resultado brujas competentes.

—Eso es lo más extraño. El Ojo no reacciona a la magia de los magos, solamente a la de las brujas. Es posible que alguna bruja oscura vendiera sus poderes al mejor postor, pero en ese caso, sería más fácil enviar a una mujer a espiar. Un hombre que dice ser brujo inmediatamente despierta sospechas —dijo Carmen paseando por su oficina. Por encima de ella el sistema solar en miniatura se movía con mayor velocidad, como imitando sus pensamientos arremolinados—. Bien, he tomado una decisión, le permitiremos presentar el examen. Esa será la mejor manera de analizar su magia. Profesora Phillsbury, comuníquele mi decisión y empiece con los exámenes como los tenía programados.

Emma se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. En cuanto la vio, Kurt se paró de un salto, ansioso por saber su veredicto.

—Kurt, la directora Tibideaux te permitirá presentar el examen. Los aspirantes van a ir pasando de uno por uno según el turno asignado por medio de sorteo. Las listas están en las columnas de la explanada.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Kurt dando brinquitos de contento y aplaudiendo.

—Tal vez quieras aprovechar el tiempo que falta para que llegue tu turno en asearte un poco —dijo Emma señalando su ropa llena de lodo seco con expresión de disgusto. Se alejó un poco de él como si temiera que ensuciara su prístina túnica con la mugre que tenía encima.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento, tuve problemas en el camino a Nueva York.

—Hay un baño al final de este pasillo —le indicó la profesora—. Cuando termines puedes ir a la explanada, te llamaremos cuando te toque presentar el examen.

Kurt asintió e hizo lo que le indicaba. Se alegró de haber empacado una muda de ropa en su maleta de mano. No era tan bonita como la que traía antes. Pero al menos estaba impecable. Se puso prendas limpias, se lavó la cara y peinó con cuidado. Luego sacó su sombrero de punta y se lo colocó en la cabeza, ladeándolo un poco. Sonrió al verse en el espejo. Había practicado mucho. Les mostraría lo que podía hacer y dejarían de dudar de su talento.

Kurt salió del baño y miró a su alrededor. Las brujas que deseaban ingresar a NYADA estaban en diversos puntos de la explanada. Algunas platicaban en grupos, otras tenían la cara sumergida en libros de magia, unas más caminaban nerviosas hablando solas y moviendo las manos, tal vez practicaban sus conjuros. En vano Kurt buscó a otro brujo, él era el único ahí. Kurt consultó las listas, le había tocado el número 45. No quería ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba y buscó un rincón apartado de la gente, pero no demasiado como para no escuchar cuando lo llamaran, para sentarse e intentar relajarse. Cada cierto tiempo, la puerta de algún salón se abría, aparecía una chica, ya fuera feliz o decepcionada, y una profesora salía a la explanada y llamaba a otra aspirante para que entrara a uno de los diversos salones donde se realizaban los exámenes. Kurt deseó que lo examinara alguna maestra que fuera de mente abierta y no tuviera nada en contra de los brujos.

Una hora y media más tarde, una profesora alta, con cara de pocos amigos, cabello rubio corto y ropa deportiva que chocaba con su sombrero negro de punta, llamó:

—Hummel, Elizabeth.

Kurt se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. El silencio reinó y pudo sentir que todas lo miraban fijamente y susurraban. Kurt se acomodó el sombrero y avanzó con la frente en alto. Había pasado por demasiadas peripecias para llegar a ese momento, no iba a permitir que nadie lo viera nervioso ni dudara de su talento.  
La maestra lo condujo a un salón cercano. Una vez adentro, se colocó detrás de un escritorio.

—Soy la profesora Sylvester y te aplicaré el examen. Bien, Elizabeth…

—Kurt. Elizabeth es mi segundo nombre, todos me dicen Kurt.

La maestra lo miró molesta por la interrupción y prosiguió:

—La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque la directora cree que se te debe dar una oportunidad. Yo no confío en los que dicen ser brujos, si es que de verdad existen, nunca he visto uno. Pero ya que quieres ser una de las chicas, así será, no habrá trato especial para ti. Muéstrame lo que tienes, y más vale que sea bueno —dijo y se dejó caer sobre su silla, sacó la hoja de solicitud de Kurt y una pluma de águila, lista para comenzar a tomar notas sobre su desempeño.

—Yo prepararé una poción curativa básica que sirve para emergencias, ayuda a estabilizar al paciente mientras se consigue ayuda —explicó Kurt y comenzó a poner los ingredientes y su caldero portátil sobre una mesa—. Mi madre la preparaba y yo crecí viendo como…

—Sí, sí, ahórrate la tierna historia, no me interesa —le gruñó Sylvester.

Kurt se apretó las manos para no temblar. "Vamos, Kurt, esta poción es tu especialidad, la puedes hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados". Se dio ánimos y empezó a mezclar los ingredientes. Con preocupación vio que le habían quedado muy pocos después de ayudar al lobo. Siguió la receta que tan bien conocía, pero no tenía suficiente material para trabajar. Se suponía que debía quedar lista en pocos minutos, pero no estaba dando el resultado deseado.

—Es suficiente —lo detuvo Sylvester después de verlo batallar un rato—. Tu poción de emergencia necesita que la rescaten. Si un enfermo dependiera de ella, ya se hubiera muerto.

—L…. Lo lamento, traía todo lo necesario para hacerla, pero en el camino me topé con un lobo herido que…

—Qué patrañas. No intentes cubrir tu incompetencia con excusas —declaró Sylvester estampando en su solicitud un sello con un gran "No Admitido" en tinta roja—. La puerta que da a la calle está al final del pasillo. Adiós, Elizabeth.


	3. Capítulo 2

Kurt no iba a llorar. No iba a darle a nadie la satisfacción de burlarse más de él. En silencio recogió sus cosas y salió del salón con la frente en alto. Caminó hacia el rincón que había ocupado antes de que iniciara el examen y se sentó. Ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de las otras aspirantes y sacó un libro. Fingió que leía y de vez en cuando consultaba su reloj, como si esperara con impaciencia a que terminaran los exámenes para que iniciara la ceremonia de ingreso.

De repente la tierra se estremeció y una columna de humo rosa brillante salió de uno de los salones. Una conmoción de murmullos y gritos estalló. Las maestras daban indicaciones a las chicas para que no se acercaran demasiado, pero aun así todas rodeaban con curiosidad el lugar del incidente, intentando ver qué era lo que ocurría. Kurt también se acercó movido por un impulso natural de saber el origen del extraño suceso. Se puso de puntillas para ver por encima de las cabezas de las brujas, pero todo lo que alcanzaba a mirar era mucho humo rosado y a la directora Tibideaux gritándole a alguien. Kurt pensó en buscar otro lugar para ver mejor, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para irse sin que nadie lo notara. Muy despacio, fue avanzando discretamente hacia la puerta de salida de la academia. Una vez que estuvo en la calle, se permitió expresar un quejido de desaliento.

¿Qué haría ahora? Había puesto todos sus sueños y esperanzas en entrar a NYADA. Tal vez podría quedarse a vivir en Nueva York y mientras conseguir un empleo y presentar otra vez el examen el año siguiente. No quería regresar a Lima y darles el gusto a todos los que se reían de él de hacerlo con mucha más saña.

Kurt se quitó el sombrero de punta morado y lo guardó con cuidado. Se puso a caminar calle abajo, sin rumbo, despacio, mirando todo moverse a su alrededor con ebullición. El sol ya había salido por completo y por las avenidas transitaban numerosos automóviles y carruajes. Por las aceras caminaba la gente con paso apresurado, sin duda hacia sus trabajos. Los niños iban a la escuela con sus mochilas al hombro. Los negocios abrían sus puertas y ofrecían sus bienes y servicios a los que pasaban.

Kurt caminó hacia un parque y se dejó caer desanimado en una banca. Si tan solo no hubiera ayudado al lobo habría tenido suficientes ingredientes para preparar una poción exitosa. No, nada era más importante que ayudar a los seres en peligro. Kurt estaba seguro de que su conciencia no lo hubiera dejado en paz si no lo hubiera auxiliado. Se quedó sentado y miró a la gente pasar hasta que el estómago le empezó a gruñir. Él realmente no tenía apetito, pero pensó que le convendría comer algo antes de decidir qué hacer. Tal vez una taza de café bien cargado lo ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas. Kurt se puso de pie y divisó del otro lado del parque una cafetería. Caminó hacia ella cuando de repente una bola de luz azul pasó zumbando sobre su hombro toda velocidad.

—¡Pero qué…! —gritó Kurt y se agachó. La bola de luz regresó hacia donde él estaba y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Kurt intentó esquivarla, pero la luz no dejaba de seguirlo, estaba a punto de montar en su escoba para alejarse del extraño objeto cuando escuchó que una voz lo llamaba.

—¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, espera!

¡Era la maestra Phillsbury! Venía corriendo por la calle, su sombrero negro se bamboleaba peligrosamente sobre su cabeza y su capa ondeaba como una bandera al viento. Tenía la varita extendida y salía de ella una luz azul que apuntaba en su dirección. Estaba realizando un hechizo de localización.

Kurt se detuvo y esperó a que ella llegara adónde él se encontraba. Emma lo alcanzó y jadeó un poco, la carrera la había hecho perder el aliento.

—Profesora Phillsbury, hola, um, ¿olvidé algo? Lo siento. No sé cuál es el protocolo para los rechazados –intentó bromear Kurt.

—La directora quiere verte, es importante —respondió Emma entre jadeos.

—¡Oh! ¿A… a mí? ¿Para qué? —exclamó Kurt asombrado.

—Eso es algo que ella tiene que decirte en persona. Vamos, Kurt, acompáñame.

Kurt tragó saliva y la siguió. Tibideaux era una persona temible. Kurt esperó no haberla ofendido de alguna manera. Tal vez lo iba a regañar por reprobar el examen después de insistir en que podía hacer magia como cualquier bruja. Cuando llegaron a NYADA, Emma lo condujo por una entrada diferente que llevaba directamente al pasillo de la oficina de la directora. Kurt se alegró de que al menos le evitaran la humillación de pasar otra vez frente a toda la academia.

—Ah, Kurt, adelante, pasa por favor —lo invitó Carmen.

Kurt caminó despacio hacia las sillas que había ocupado hacía un par de horas. Detrás de él Emma cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

—Me dice la profesora Sylvester que no aprobaste el examen —dijo mirándolo fijamente por encima de sus gafas.

—Es verdad, pero no fue porque no tenga magia ni sepa hacer la poción, sino porque me faltaron ingredientes. En el camino para Nueva York me encontré a un lobo herido y lo ayudé, gastando gran parte de mis materias primas. Sé que suena a excusa disparatada, y no la culparé si no me cree, pero…

—Oh, te creo —respondió la directora sonriendo.

—¿Qué? Es decir, ¿de verdad cree en mi historia? —dijo Kurt sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Poco después de que te fuiste recibí una carta muy interesante. Al parecer te enfrentaste solo a una manada de lobos, rescataste a uno que estaba herido y elaboraste una poción de sanación que le funcionó muy bien.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quién le dijo? —preguntó Kurt sorprendido. Todo eso había ocurrido muy lejos, en medio del bosque. ¿Sería posible que alguien lo hubiera visto y le hubiera contado a la directora?

—El lobo que ayudaste no era un lobo cualquiera, en realidad era un hombre lobo del clan Anderson. El alfa me envió una misiva donde explica lo que ocurrió y me pide que se te excuse en caso de que el retraso que sufriste por ayudar a su hijo te hubiera impedido presentar el examen a tiempo. También me envió esta carta para ti —dijo Carmen y se la entregó. Kurt la leyó rápidamente, estupefacto—. Alguien que tuvo la destreza para enfrentar el peligro y ayudar a los que lo necesitan por medio de la magia es sin duda un candidato perfecto para NYADA.

—¿Quiere decir que…?

—Bienvenido la academia, Kurt. Eres oficialmente un estudiante de esta institución.

XXX

Kurt se sentía en un sueño del que esperaba no despertar y encontrarse acostado en su vieja cama en Lima. Estaba en su propio mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos y apenas escuchó cuando llamaron su nombre durante la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos alumnos. Se puso de pie casi mecánicamente para recibir de manos de la directora un broche con el pentáculo, la luna creciente y el trisquel que lo reconocía como estudiante de la academia. Luego regresó a su asiento y siguió soñando despierto.

Hombres lobo. Había luchado contra hombres lobo. Había ayudado a un hombre lobo. Todavía no podía creerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue mejor no haberse enterado de lo que eran en realidad. Tal vez se hubiera sentido muy temeroso de enfrentarse a ellos, los hombres lobo eran más fuertes y resistentes a la magia que los lobos comunes.

Kurt leyó y releyó la carta del alfa Anderson hasta que la memorizó. Éste le decía que el clan estaba en deuda con él y le prometía que siempre podría contar con ellos si necesitaba ayuda. Nueva York era una ciudad extraña. En Lima, Kurt era el raro por ser brujo, pero en Nueva York se hacía amigo de hombres lobo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque eso no quería decir que todos sus problemas estuvieran resueltos. Si bien había sido aceptado como estudiante en NYADA con la aprobación de la directora, seguía recibiendo miradas de desconfianza y burla por parte de algunas alumnas, y maestras también, como Sylvester, quien no se veía nada contenta de tenerlo ahí como estudiante.

Una vez que concluyó la ceremonia, la maestra Phillsbury tomó la palabra y les indicó que tenían al resto del día libre para instalarse en sus dormitorios. Podían anotarse en una lista si tenían algún amigo con el que quisieran compartir la habitación. Por la noche tendría lugar la celebración de Beltane con un banquete y una hoguera.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus cosas del armario donde las habían guardado mientras era la ceremonia. Estaba a punto de ir a los dormitorios cuando una chica se le acercó.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rachel Berry —se presentó de repente una joven bruja de gran sonrisa.

—Kurt Hummel —respondió y le estrechó la mano que tenía extendida.

—Lo sé, todas hablan de ti. Es muy raro encontrarse con un brujo. Es por eso que creo que debemos ser amigos, las personas especiales deben estar juntas —dijo sonriendo más ampliamente, si es que eso era posible.

—Oh, um, está bien —dijo Kurt algo sorprendido ante tanta efusividad.

—Sabía que nos llevaríamos muy bien. De hecho me adelanté y nos apunté como compañeros de cuarto.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero! —Intentó protestar Kurt.

—¡Esto va a ser memorable! —exclamó Rachel sin dejarlo hablar—. De antemano te pido que no te sientas amenazado por mi talento. He estado practicando desde que era niña, tomando lecciones privadas de magia. Mis padres son magos y se aseguraron de que tuviera acceso a la mejor educación que me garantizara un lugar en NYADA —continuó parloteando Rachel y lo jaló hacia afuera del auditorio donde estaba esperándola una joven afroamericana.

—Rachel, estás asustando al pobre hombre —la regañó la joven—. No te preocupes, está loca, pero no es peligrosa. Me llamo Mercedes Jones.

—Kurt, un placer.

—Vamos al dormitorio y cuéntanos todo de ti. Es la primera vez que veo a un brujo en persona —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Kurt se sintiera en confianza.

Platicaron mientras caminaban al dormitorio. Mercedes le contó que Rachel y ella eran del mismo pueblo en Ohio. Kurt les dijo que él también era de ese estado. Rachel proclamó que las coincidencias no existían y que esa era una señal más de que era su destino ser amigos.

Adjunto al edificio principal de NYADA donde estaban los salones de clase y las oficinas administrativas, se encontraba el dormitorio de los alumnos. Era un gran y antiguo inmueble de varios pisos, hecho de ladrillos rojos y granito blanco, en el mismo estilo que el resto del conjunto arquitectónico. Los cuartos eran compartidos entre dos personas, solamente las de último año podían pedir una habitación privada.

—¡Sí quedamos juntos como compañeros! ¿No es genial? —exclamó emocionada Rachel, abrazándolo y dando saltitos cuando leyeron sus nombres en la lista que estaba exhibida en el vestíbulo.

Kurt sonrió ante su entusiasmo. Era mejor tener una compañera como Rachel, algo exagerada, pero buena de corazón, a arriesgarse a quedar con alguien que lo detestaba por ser brujo.

—Bienvenidos a NYADA, yo soy la profesora April Rhodes, encargada de los dormitorios, cualquier problema que tengan, vengan a verme —les anunció una bruja rubia de baja estatura y cuerpo menudo. Sonreía ampliamente, tal vez demasiado. Parecía tener problemas para encontrar sus llaves, y cuando por fin lo hizo, al acercarse a tomarlas Kurt notó un tufillo a alcohol. También les dio un folleto con la historia de NYADA, el reglamento del estudiante, el de los dormitorios y un mapa del área—. Recuerden que en la noche tendremos la hoguera de Beltane —dijo y los despidió con un guiño.

Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes tomaron el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, el último del edificio. El lugar estaba muy animado con el ruido que hacían las chicas que comenzaban a acomodarse en el que sería su hogar en adelante. Kurt y Rachel se quedaban en una habitación que estaba al fondo de un amplio corredor iluminado por grandes ventanales con vitrales coloridos. El cuarto de Mercedes había estaba en un pasillo diferente. Se despidió de ellos y quedaron de verse más tarde para planear qué hacer en el día.

—¡Aquí estamos, el inicio de una gran aventura! —Anunció Rachel entusiasmada, haciendo girar la llave y abriendo la puerta con gran dramatismo.

La habitación era pequeña, pero confortable. De cada lado había una cama rodeada con una cortina, un escritorio con una lámpara y un armario. Los baños eran comunes, había uno en cada piso. Kurt pensó que tendría que usarlo en los horarios en que no hubiera nadie para evitar problemas. No es que estuviera interesado en ver chicas desnudas, pero sabía que su presencia no era bien recibida por muchas y no quería darles más razones para detestarlo.

Kurt y Rachel acomodaron las pocas pertenencias que traían. Después Kurt salió al pasillo donde había unos antiguos teléfonos de monedas conectados por cable. La recepción de los celulares normales era pésima en las ciudades con gran concentración de magia. Ahora que estaba en Nueva York, Kurt pensó que sería conveniente comprarse un teléfono móvil mágico. Eran caros, pero tal vez podría encontrar uno en oferta.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Kurt cuando entró su llamada—. ¡Te hablo desde el dormitorio de NYADA!

—¡Kurt! ¿Lo lograste? ¡Por supuesto que lo lograste, sabía que lo harías! —Sonó la voz lejana de Burt llena de entusiasmo—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

—Gracias, papá —contestó Kurt, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de su padre, que estaba a muchos kilómetros de él. Pero no iba a llorar. Ya estaba grande y podía vivir fuera de casa.

Kurt comenzó a contarle a su padre parte de las aventuras que había vivido. No le dijo todo sobre el ataque de los hombres lobo para no preocuparlo. Solamente le informó que había ayudado a un lobo herido y que la directora Tibideaux se había mostrado impresionada con su talento. Platicaron largo rato hasta que Kurt se empezó a quedar sin monedas.

—Tengo que irme ya, estoy en la habitación 10 del quinto piso, ¿puedes enviarme mis cosas?

—Por supuesto, hoy mismo te las mando por el servicio más rápido.

Kurt le agradeció y se despidió prometiendo hablarle cada fin de semana para contarle cómo le estaba yendo.

Kurt regresó a su habitación donde lo esperaba Rachel, ella sí contaba con un teléfono mágico y se había quedado para hablar con sus padres. Se le había unido Mercedes, quien estaba sentada en la cama de Kurt y hojeaba distraída una revista de la última moda mágica.

—¿Todo bien en casa, Kurt? —preguntó Mercedes.

—Sí, le conté todo a mi papá, está muy contento de que me hayan aceptado. Prometió que me enviaría hoy mismo mi ropa y otras cosas. Me siento tan extraño con un armario casi vacío —dijo Kurt mirando al interior del suyo donde colgaban unas pocas prendas.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que usar uniforme, es muy aburrido —se lamentó Mercedes. Kurt no la culpaba, lo que ella traía puesto era bastante colorido, en adelante tendría que conformarse con el negro reglamentario.

—Según el mapa que nos dio la profesora Rhodes, hay una tienda que vende los uniformes en una plaza comercial cerca de aquí. Podríamos ir y aprovechar para comer, pasear un poco y conocer los alrededores —comentó Rachel.

La sugerencia fue bien recibida y los tres salieron del campus de NYADA. El área donde se encontraba la academia era de las más antiguas de Nueva York, también de las más elegantes, había toda clase de hermosas casas de piedra. La zona era habitada en su mayoría por brujas y magos, y se veía en las puertas y ventanas guirnaldas y demás decoraciones de Beltane. Después de caminar un par de cuadras, llegaron a una plaza comercial al aire libre con diversas tiendas de magia. Había mucha gente en la calle haciendo compras, seguramente se preparaba para la celebración de la noche.

Los tres amigos se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería que también estaba rebosante de clientes. Kurt comió con apetito. Ahora que todo había salido según lo planeado, se sentía aliviado y el hambre le había regresado más voraz que nunca. Lo último que había comido había sido té y galletas en el bosque hacía ya muchas horas. Después de todas las peripecias vividas, el cuerpo le reclamaba alimento. Las porciones que les sirvieron eran generosas y Kurt dejó el plato limpio.

Después de una segunda rebanada de pastel de queso, Kurt y las chicas buscaron la tienda de uniformes. No fue difícil dar con ella puesto que era de las más grandes y tenía los uniformes exhibidos en los aparadores. El uniforme de las chicas consistía en un vestido negro amplio de una pieza que llegaba a la rodilla, con cuello y puños blancos. Al frente llevaba botones dorados y un gran moño morado. Encima una capa negra ribeteada con listón morado. Remataba el conjunto un sombrero negro de punta con una banda morada y una hebilla dorada. En lo único donde había algo de libertad era en los zapatos, las estudiantes podían elegir entre zapatos negros de correa, botas o botines. Rachel y Mercedes llamaron a una vendedora para que las ayudara a elegir el vestido que mejor les quedaría, y luego fueron a probarse las prendas.

Por supuesto que no había uniformes de NYADA para hombres, solamente estaban exhibidas unas túnicas rojas que indicaban que eran de McKinley, la escuela para magos. Kurt dudó que pudiera usar eso como pretexto para ponerse lo que quisiera. La tienda también vendía toda clase de ropa en general para brujas y magos y Kurt compró lo necesario para hacerse su propio uniforme: pantalones negros sencillos de corte clásico (los que él tenía eran muy entallados, estaban a la moda, pero no iban con el estilo austero del uniforme), camisas blancas, sacos negros, chalecos, corbatas moradas y las capas y el sombrero de punta reglamentarios. Kurt lamentó que tuviera tan poco color, pero era inevitable, era el precio que había que pagar por estar en una de las mejores academias de magia del país. Al menos podría usar sus botas nuevas Dr. Martens ya que eran negras e iban bien con el uniforme.

Una hora después los tres amigos salieron de la tienda con sus bolsas de compras y pasearon tranquilos, platicando y mirando las curiosas tiendas. Kurt estaba emocionado, jamás había visto tantos artículos de magia juntos: libros de hechizos con páginas doradas, bolas de cristal del tamaño de un balón de futbol, aparatos mágicos parecidos a los eléctricos, pero que funcionaban con cristales y polvo de hadas. Kurt miró con interés los teléfonos móviles, relucientes con sus superficies de piedra de luna o de plata enjoyada.

—Espera a mañana que vayamos al SoHo por los ingredientes para las varitas, estoy segura de que encontrarás un mejor precio —le recomendó Rachel, quien había averiguado todo acerca de NYADA y sabía exactamente qué esperar de sus primeros días como estudiante.

Kurt decidió seguir su consejo y aguardar. Pasaron el resto del día caminando y admirando las tiendas. Caía la tarde cuando regresaron al dormitorio de NYADA. Dejaron sus cosas y bajaron al gran salón, donde tendría lugar un banquete de bienvenida y de celebración de Beltane. Tal como su nombre lo indicaba, el gran salón era un amplio espacio con elegante piso de mármol blanco y columnas de granito. Tenía un techo piramidal de vidrio azul claro emplomado con vitrales de estrellas y el pentáculo de NYADA en el centro. El lugar había sido decorado para la ocasión con guirnaldas de flores y listones de colores. Repartidas por todo el salón se encontraban numerosas mesitas con blancos manteles y centros de mesa florales con esferas flotantes de cálida luz. Los presentes comenzaron a tomar asiento, otros se dirigieron directo a la comida que estaba dispuesta a modo de buffet en una gran mesa alargada. Era un festín para los ojos y el paladar. Había una gran cantidad de platos fuertes, como carne asada y pescados y mariscos; también sopas y ensaladas, además tenía opciones para los que no comían carne como cuscús y guisados con soya. La mesa de postres rebosaba de fuentes de chocolate líquido, pasteles de toda clase, tartas de manzana y cereza, helado que se mantenía frío sin necesidad de refrigerarse y macarrones de todos los colores del arcoíris.

Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes se sirvieron del buffet. Aunque habían tomado una buena comida, todo estaba exquisito y no quisieron quedarse sin probar un poco. Platicaron animadamente hasta que la música inició y todos salieron a la explanada. Había ahí una gran pila de madera que pronto ardería. La directora Carmen la encendió con un hechizo y todos aplaudieron. La fiesta continuó con bailes alrededor de la hoguera que chisporroteaba alegremente al compás de la música. Kurt vio que no solo estaban las alumnas y profesoras, también había hombres de todas las edades y niñas pequeñas, seguramente eran familiares de las estudiantes.

Kurt bailó con Mercedes y Rachel; comió y bebió más hasta que ya entrada la noche se sintió agotado. Finalmente la adrenalina de todas las aventuras vividas en el día comenzaba a disiparse y el cansancio se filtraba por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Lo único que quería era tomar un baño caliente y meterse a la cama.

Las chicas también se sentían cansadas y decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones. El dormitorio estaba bastante silencioso, la mayoría de las estudiantes se encontraban aún en la celebración. Aprovechando que el cuarto de baño estaba vacío, Kurt se puso su bata, tomó sus artículos de limpieza personal, como toalla, jabón, champú y esponja, y se metió a bañar. Se sintió mejor después de quedarse un rato bajo la ducha, con el agua caliente masajeando su cuerpo. Cuando salió de bañarse se topó con una chica de cabello negro recogido en coleta que se cepillaba los dientes en uno de los lavabos. Kurt se acercó a uno de ellos para hacer lo mismo y humectarse la piel frente al espejo. Ella lo miró con desdén, se movió a otro lavabo más alejado y se aferró a la toalla que la envolvía.

—No me interesa mirarte, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo Kurt molesto. No le agradaba pelear, pero las otras chicas tendrían que acostumbrarse a su presencia porque no pensaba irse a ningún lado. Tenía tanto derecho como ellas a estar en NYADA.

—Lo sé, se te nota a leguas de qué lado montas la escoba. Pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade ver tu fea cara paliducha. Los brujos son una tontería y no debería permitírseles estudiar con nosotras. —Replicó la chica. Escupió con fuerza en el lavabo y se metió a una de las duchas, dejando a Kurt estupefacto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron Mercedes y Rachel cuando lo vieron regresar molesto.

Kurt les contó lo ocurrido y ellas de inmediato se pusieron de su lado y hablaron mal de la otra chica. Kurt apreció su apoyo, pero le descorazonaba sentir el rechazo. Por más que en Lima fingiera que no le importaba que se burlaran de él, estaba harto de sentir que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Esperaba que en Nueva York todo sería diferente, pero se seguía encontrando con ese mismo odio, y justo por parte de gente que se suponía era como él por trabajar con el mismo tipo de magia. Al menos había logrado entablar amistad con Rachel y Mercedes, ellas eran buenas personas que sí lo comprendían aunque pareciera que el resto de la escuela no lo hiciera.

Los tres estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que se les comenzaron a cerrar los ojos del sueño. Mercedes regresó a su cuarto y Rachel corrió la cortina que separaba la habitación y apagó la luz del techo. Kurt se acostó en su cama y miró por la ventana. Las luces de Nueva York titilaban en un mar de estrellas de colores. Suspiró y se quedó dormido deseando que su futuro fuera igual de brillante.


	4. Capítulo 3

Kurt despertó temprano la mañana siguiente. Aún no amanecía y todo estaba en relativa calma. A lo lejos se escuchaba un auto pasando en la distancia y el rumor de la ciudad poniéndose en movimiento para comenzar un nuevo día. Kurt se quedó en la cama un rato más, pensando en lo que le esperaba, hasta que el reloj le indicó que había comenzado la hora del desayuno.

En la colegiatura de la academia estaban incluidos, además de las clases, el hospedaje y los alimentos. NYADA tenía una cafetería que servía desayunos, comidas y cenas con horarios establecidos. Si las estudiantes querían comer ahí, debían adecuarse a ellos. Los horarios estaban diseñados según las clases para asegurar que todas tuvieran oportunidad de tomar sus alimentos.

Kurt decidió bajar de una vez a desayunar. Realmente no tenía mucha hambre, pero estaba muy emocionado como para permanecer más tiempo en cama. Pasó al baño a asearse y peinarse, luego se puso el uniforme en el mayor silencio posible, intentando no despertar a Rachel, quien roncaba suavemente detrás de la cortina que dividía la habitación.

Ya había actividad en la cafetería. Brujas de cara somnolienta comían mecánicamente y bebían grandes tazas de café para despertar. Las alumnas de cursos avanzados tenían clases desde las siete de la mañana. Los de primero no comenzaban tan temprano. Llevaban menos materias y ese día era la introducción a las clases, por lo que iban a empezar todavía más tarde, hasta las nueve de la mañana. Kurt tomó del buffet un café mocha y un omelet de champiñones. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y comió en silencio, contemplando el jardín que comenzaba a bañarse de cálida luz.

Después de desayunar y pasear un poco por el campus, Kurt regresó a su habitación para tomar su cepillo y pasta dental. Se lavó los dientes en el baño y se acomodó una vez más el cabello hasta dejarlo perfectamente peinado.

Kurt pensó que Rachel también se estaría arreglando para su primera clase, o tal vez ya habría bajado a desayunar, pero un ronquido le indicó que todavía ni siquiera abría los ojos.

—¡Rachel! ¡Despierta! —Exclamó Kurt corriendo la cortina que dividía su habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Balbuceó Rachel, levantándose el antifaz que usaba para dormir.

—Se te va a hacer tarde para la primera clase, empieza en media hora.  
—Estaba teniendo un sueño tan hermoso donde era la prima donna del teatro mágico de Nueva York —dijo Rachel entre bostezos.

—No serás ni una suplente si no te levantas ya.

Rachel bajó de la cama a toda velocidad, tomó sus cosas y corrió en dirección al baño. Kurt revisó una vez más que tuviera en su portafolios todo lo necesario para el día. Se acomodó la capa y se puso el sombrero. El clima era más cálido cada día. Pronto no necesitaría la capa ligera, pero por ser el primer día decidió usarla para ir con el uniforme completo. Se colocó el broche de pentáculo sobre el saco y exhaló emocionado, observando su reflejo en el espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta. ¡Era un estudiante de NYADA!

Rachel regresó pronto y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme. Kurt la apuró y pronto estuvieron en el edificio principal, donde ya los esperaba Mercedes, caminaron por el pasillo, lleno de estudiantes, y entraron a su salón, listos para tomar su primera clase.

Kurt estaba muy nervioso, temía que todas las maestras fueran como Sylvester y lo rechazaran por ser hombre. Para su fortuna la primera profesora fue la señorita Holliday, quien enseñaba lenguas mágicas, una mujer muy jovial y alegre que dio la bienvenida a todas las alumnas y a Kurt por igual, sin hacerlo sentir discriminado de ninguna manera. El resto de las maestras fueron igualmente agradables en mayor o menor medida. La señorita July, que enseñaba videncia, asustó un poco a Rachel con su exigencia y poca paciencia, pero no estuvo mal. La última sesión era con la profesora Phillsbury, quien era orientadora vocacional y consejera. Además los ayudaría a crear sus primeras varitas mágicas.

—Como ustedes saben, no hay mejor varita que la uno mismo crea. Pueden comprar una, pero no será igual de precisa ya que no fue elaborada por sus propias manos y su propia magia.

Toda varita tiene tres ingredientes básicos: el cuerpo, que suele ser madera, pero también es posible que sea de marfil; un conductor, que por lo general es una gema; y un elemento de ser vivo mágico: cabello de mantícora, garra de hombre lobo, escama de sirena, virutas de cuerno de unicornio, pluma de fénix y todo lo que puedan imaginar.

Hoy iremos al distrito comercial mágico del SoHo a comprar los ingredientes necesarios. Les pido que no se distraigan para que terminemos en menos de dos horas, tendrán la tarde libre para pasear si gustan.

—¿Iremos volando, profesora?

—No, es complicado mover a un grupo numeroso. Tomaremos el metro. Vayan al dormitorio por lo que necesiten, no olviden el dinero, y nos vemos en la explanada principal en quince minutos.

La clase se puso de pie y fueron a hacer lo que les había instruido. Kurt dejó sus cuadernos en su habitación y se colgó la bolsa bandolera para guardar sus compras. Revisó el dinero que traía en la cartera para comprobar que fuera suficiente. También aprovecharía para comprar materiales y libros que les habían pedido las profesoras y vería la selección de teléfonos móviles mágicos.

Una vez que el grupo estuvo reunido, la profesora Phillsbury lo guio hasta la estación de metro más cercana. Kurt platicó emocionado con Rachel y Mercedes sobre lo que les esperaba. La única que había viajado antes a Nueva York era Rachel, ya que sus padres eran magos e iban a veces a comprar ingredientes especiales. Rachel les contó que el SoHo era un hermoso distrito mágico donde brujas y magos podían encontrar todo lo que podían desear y necesitar: polvos lunares, escobas para todo uso, calderos de todos los tamaños, animales mágicos y mucho más.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Kurt vibraba de emoción. Sus expectativas fueron superadas al contemplar el distrito lleno de brujas, magos y seres mágicos que deambulaban por las amplias calles empedradas a la sombra de los pintorescos edificios antiguos del SoHo. El lugar era una mezcla perfecta de la sofisticación de Nueva York, con una atmósfera cosmopolita y el aura de magia antigua y poderosa que impregnaba el lugar.

La profesora Phillsbury llevó a sus estudiantes hacia un amplio establecimiento con un letrero en rojo metálico que decía Merryweather Post Pavillion, estaba pintado de un alegre color azul claro, tenía al frente grandes aparadores con marcos dorados que exhibían árboles dorados cuajados de joyas y barriles con polvo de muchos colores, así como hermosas varitas recubiertas de brillantes gemas.

—Esta es la mejor tienda de Nueva York para comprar ingredientes para la elaboración de varitas. ¿Todos tienen la lista de los ingredientes? —Los alumnos asintieron y algunos se la mostraron a la maestra— Bien, entonces elijan con el corazón lo que necesitan. Estaré aquí cerca del mostrador principal por si necesitan ayuda. ¡Suerte!

La tienda tenía al frente un área donde vendían complementos para varitas, como bolsas imperdibles y bases para sujetarlas. Al fondo había tres amplios pasillos que parecían túneles, encima de la entrada de cada uno había letreros que decían "Bases", "Conductores" y "Seres mágicos".

—¿Por dónde empezamos, Rachel? —Preguntó Kurt indeciso después de tomar una cesta de compra.

—Por la base, es lo que me recomendaron mis padres.

—Bien, pero ve tu primero —Dijo Mercedes, quien también se veía intimidada por lo extraño del lugar.

Los tres se internaron en el pasillo y llegaron a una habitación que parecía un bosque con árboles alineados uno detrás de otro en filas ordenadas.

—Pueden tocar todo lo que quieran. Lo mejor es que sientan la madera en sus manos para que elijan la que más les acomode —les dijo una bruja que era parte del personal de la tienda.

Kurt paseó entre los árboles y al final se decidió por un hermoso arce blanco. La empleada cortó un pedazo de un solo golpe con un hacha mágica y le entregó su paquete envuelto. Al dar la vuelta para salir, Kurt vio que el árbol se había regenerado de inmediato.

El segundo pasillo llevaba a una mina con piedras de todos tamaños y formas. Era fácil dejarse llevar por la apariencia de las relucientes gemas, pero Kurt además pudo sentir diferentes vibraciones provenientes de ellas. Se sintió muy atraído por la energía del lapislázuli y ese eligió. Lo jaló suavemente y se desprendió de la pared de roca. Mercedes y Rachel seguían sin decidirse. Kurt se sentía impaciente por completar los ingredientes para su varita y les dijo que se iba a adelantar.

El tercer pasillo conducía a una habitación que era toda blanca, con estantes llenos de cajitas de piso a techo. Kurt se alegró de que no tuviera que tomar el último elemento directamente de los animales mágicos. Dudaba que les hiciera mucha gracia que les arrancara cabello o plumas. Se acercó a los estantes y comenzó a ver las fotos que tenía cada cajita. En una esquina había un mostrador con un cuerno blanco de unicornio. Kurt miró asombrado lo largo y hermoso que era. No quería ni imaginar lo mucho que costaría. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, deslizó los dedos por su superficie resplandeciente y de repente ¡el cuerno se movió! Comenzó a alzarse hasta que quedó al descubierto la cabeza a la que estaba unido.

"No es apropiado tocar a alguien a quien no te han presentado" —Dijo un unicornio color azul claro de grandes ojos violetas.

—P… ¡Perdón! ¡Pensé que estaba en exhibición! Como no se movía —Balbuceó Kurt estupefacto. Nunca había visto un unicornio en persona.

"Bueno, estaba descansando un poco antes de seguir con mi trabajo". —Respondió algo apenado.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Dijo Kurt aún más asombrado.

"Claro. Madame Merryweather me contrató para supervisar esta área de la tienda".  
—Ese ese el unicornio que me dijo que diera vuelta a la derecha para llegar a NYADA —exclamó una voz de repente.

Kurt vio a dos de sus compañeras entrar a la habitación. La que había hablado era una rubia que estaba en su clase. La seguía una morena con expresión de pocos amigos. Kurt la reconoció: era la persona que lo había despreciado la noche anterior.

"Te dije a tu otra derecha" — respondió el unicornio.

En ese momento Kurt se dio cuenta de que el unicornio no hablaba moviendo la boca, sino que proyectaba sus pensamientos en su mente para comunicarse.

—Vamos primero por la madera, Britt. Regresemos cuando el aire aquí no esté viciado —expresó la morena viendo a Kurt con disgusto.

Las dos chicas se alejaron, dejando nuevamente solos al unicornio y a Kurt.

"Eso no fue muy amable" —comentó el unicornio— "¿No son tus compañeras?"

—Sí, pero no mis amigas. No todas las brujas están de acuerdo en que los brujos estudiemos en NYADA —respondió Kurt—. Me ven como un farsante, como un intruso. Como si no tuviera derecho a estar ahí. Pero mi magia es de brujo, no de mago, y pertenezco a la academia tanto como ellas y no pienso irme por más que me desprecien —explicó. Por alguna razón, el unicornio le daba confianza para desahogarse de sus frustraciones.

"Ya veo" —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. "Es duro ser diferente. No es fácil que te acepten". —Después de reflexionar un rato, expresó: "Ven, te daré algo para tu varita".

Kurt siguió al unicornio, quien fue detrás del mostrador y sacó de un cajón un pequeño objeto cuadrado metálico. Lo hizo flotar con su magia e insertó su cuerno en él, le dio un par de vueltas y comenzaron a salir virutas blancas. Kurt se dio cuenta de que era una especie de sacapuntas, sólo que para cuernos de unicornio en lugar de lápices.

El unicornio guardó las virutas en una cajita y se las entregó a Kurt.

"Espero que te sirva. No te des por vencido aunque todos te digan que renuncies". —Lo animó con sus grandes ojos violetas.

—¡Muchas gracias, unicornio" —exclamó Kurt feliz y puso la cajita en su cesta de compra.

"Me llamo Reimi. Ven a visitarme alguna vez y tomaremos el té".

—De acuerdo, gracias Reimi —dijo Kurt contento de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

Llegaron más brujas de su clase y Reimi se fue a atenderlas. Kurt regresó al frente de la tienda, pero no vio a sus amigas ahí. Mientras aprovechó para buscar un molde para su varita y una bonita funda imperdible de terciopelo. En esas bolsas mágicas se podía guardar la varita completa en un espacio no mayor que una caja de cerillos, además de que tenía un hechizo para que siempre estuviera con su dueño legítimo. Después de un rato, por fina salieron Rachel y Mercedes del segundo pasillo.

—Elegir la gema que más va contigo es tan difícil —se quejó Rachel—, todas son perfectas para mí.

—Y todavía nos falta buscar el elemento mágico vivo. ¿Ya terminaste, Kurt? —preguntó Mercedes.

—Sí, llevo rato esperándolas. Voy a pagar mis cosas y las espero en las bancas de afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron y Kurt se encaminó hacia las cajas. Una vez que tuvo sus compras empacadas, salió hacia la calle. El día era muy bonito, todavía fresco, pero soleado. Kurt se sentó en una banca de madera y se ajustó el sombrero para que le tapara la cara y lo protegiera de la luz solar. Kurt examinó lo que había comprado. Las virutas de cuerno de unicornio habían sido lo más caro, pero Kurt sabía que habían valido la pena por el comentario que había hecho la cajera de la suerte que tenía. Reimi no se las ofrecía a cualquiera, y frescas era más poderosas. Las virutas tenían un hermoso color blanco tornasol que cambiaba de tono según la luz que le daba. Estaba Kurt admirando las virutas cuando un barullo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver de dónde provenía y se encontró a varias chicas de su clase platicando con unos jóvenes que vestían uniformes con capas rojas. Los hombres hacían bromas tontas y las chicas se reían aún más tontamente. A Kurt no le interesaba eso y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, preciosa? No seas tímida. ¿No quieres salir con los mejores magos de McKinley?  
Kurt escuchó la voz de uno de los muchachos, pero no se dio cuenta de que le hablan a él hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro.

—¿Eh? —Exclamó asombrado y volteó a ver al hombre que le hablaba.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —Gritó el mago cuando vio a Kurt—. ¿Se trata esto de una broma? ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de las brujas de NYADA?

Kurt se dio cuenta de que con el sombrero inclinado y la capa sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo había quedado semioculto y de lejos parecía una chica.

—No es una broma. Soy estudiante de NYADA también, soy un brujo —dijo Kurt con decisión poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos.

Los magos lo vieron estupefactos y comenzaron a reírse de él.

—¡Jaja, un brujo mariquita! ¡Qué ridículo!

—¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para estudiar en McKinley?

—Hey, Karofsky, ¿así que esos son tus gustos ahora? —dijo uno y le dio un golpe en el hombro al joven que le había hablado en primer lugar.

Kurt no iba a soportar esas burlas.

—¡Son unos brutos! ¡No me molesten! —Exclamó y dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero una gran mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde vas, maricón? ¿Me tiendes una trampa para humillarme frente a mis amigos y crees que te puedes salir con la tuya? ¡Me las pagarás! —dijo el mago llamado Karofsky y empujó a Kurt contra una pared.

El golpe hizo que la bolsa llena de compras se abriera y su contenido se derramara. "¡Mis ingredientes!". Adolorido, Kurt se agachó para recoger sus cosas, pero un gran muchacho negro lo sujetó de los brazos y le puso las manos atrás.

—Sostenlo así, Azimio, le voy a dar una lección a este gay —dijo Karofsky alzando el puño.

—¡Déjenme, trogloditas! —Kurt forcejeó para soltarse, pero era imposible: los brazos de Azimio eran como de acero. Lo mantenían inmóvil y con las manos sujetas de tal forma que no podía hacer magia. Kurt cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó.

—No es de caballeros atacar en grupo a alguien que no se puede defender —dijo una voz que no reconoció.

Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a un guapo chico de cabello negro vestido con un uniforme de saco azul marino y pantalón gris. Tenía la mano izquierda en un cabestrillo. Aun así, tenía suficiente fuerza en la derecha y con ella detenía el brazo de Karofsky, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Déjenlo en paz y váyanse —les ordenó con un tono de voz bajo que sonaba en apariencia amable, pero tenía algo peligroso oculto en él.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —exclamó Karofsky y agitó el brazo para zafarse. Se puso de pie y parecía a punto de lanzarse en contra del recién llegado, pero éste no se encontraba solo, pronto se le unieron al menos diez jóvenes más vestidos con el mismo uniforme. No eran tan grandes de tamaño como Karofsky y Azimio, pero había en ellos un aire amenazador que indicaba que no eran el tipo de personas con las que te conviene empezar una pelea.

Azimio soltó a Kurt y le dio un empujón, lanzándolo contra el joven. Los estudiantes de McKinley se retiraron enojados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo el chico ayudando a Kurt a incorporarse.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme. —Dijo Kurt. Estaba muy cerca del muchacho, podía apreciar su apuesto rostro. Le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.— Um… ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

—No formalmente —le respondió sonriendo amablemente.

Había algo en él que Kurt quería reconocer de otro lado. Esos ojos color ambar los había visto antes.

—¡Eres el lobo! —Exclamó Kurt de repente.

—Me llamo Blaine —Respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

—P… ¿Pero cómo es posible? —Tartamudeó Kurt totalmente estupefacto. El lobo negro se había transformado en un guapo joven. Kurt siempre se imaginó que los hombres lobo serían como en los cuentos: grandes, feos y peludos. Esa imagen no tenía nada que ver con el muchacho de cabello perfectamente peinado que tenía enfrente.

—Sé que todo esto es muy extraño, quisiera darte una explicación —dijo Blaine y dio un paso adelante. Algo crujió bajo sus pies.

—¡Mis ingredientes! —Exclamó Kurt, quien por la confusión del momento se había olvidado de que todas sus cosas estaban pisoteadas en el suelo.

—Oh, disculpa, no me fijé. —Blaine se agachó para ayudar a Kurt a recoger sus paquetes.

—No es tu culpa, esos brutos de McKinley tiraron mis paquetes. Oh, no, la gran mayoría de las virutas de cuerno de unicornio están arruinadas —dijo Kurt mirando con tristeza el mágico ingrediente sucio y hecho pedazos. Solamente le había quedado intacta en la cajita una pequeña porción.

—¡Blaine! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Es tarde para el ensayo-. —Lo llamó uno de los jóvenes de uniforme.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —preguntó Blaine viéndolo con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, mis amigas ya no han de tardar en salir de la tienda.

—Bien. Te debo una explicación, ¿puedo hablarte más tarde? —dijo Blaine sacado su teléfono móvil mágico para que le diera su número.

—Sí, pero todavía no tengo teléfono móvil mágico propio —Explicó Kurt— Son caros y no he podido encontrar uno adecuado a mi presupuesto. Puedes llamar al dormitorio y ahí me comunicarán contigo. Estoy en la habitación 10 del quinto piso —dijo terminando de anotar el número.

—Bien, te llamo más tarde —dijo Blaine tomando su teléfono y despidiéndose de él con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt le dijo adiós con la mano y lo vio alejarse rodeado de sus compañeros. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la banca. Nueva York no dejaba de prepararle sorpresa tras sorpresa.

XXX

De regreso en el dormitorio, Kurt se ocupó de hacer sus tareas pendientes. Todavía no tenía mucho qué hacer, pero prefería adelantar todo lo posible para que no se le juntaran los deberes. O al menos esa fue la excusa que les dio a Rachel y Mercedes para no salir a pasear con ellas. La verdad era que esperaba con ansias la llamada de Blaine y no quería perdérsela. Transcurrió la tarde y Kurt solamente dejó brevemente el dormitorio para ir por algo de cenar. Dieron las nueve de la noche y Blaine todavía no se comunicaba. Kurt había perdido la esperanza cuando cerca de las diez escuchó en el altavoz la voz de la profesora Rhodes que lo llamaba:

"Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel, se le solicita en el vestíbulo, tiene un mensaje".

Kurt salió de prisa para evitar las preguntas de Rachel. No sabía por qué, pero quería mantener a Blaine en secreto el más tiempo posible. El corazón le latía rápido al bajar en el ascensor, al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con el lobo negro, quien movió la cola amistosamente.

—Este lobito te trajo un paquete. No quiso dejarlo conmigo, parece que es importante —dijo Rhodes.

El lobo movió la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Profesora, voy a salir al jardín.

—No te tardes mucho, Kurt, la puerta se cierra a las diez.

Kurt asintió y siguió al lobo afuera.

—¿Blaine, qué haces así? Pensé que me ibas a llamar por teléfono.

—Blaine-lobo movió la cola y se acercó a Kurt, quien notó por primera vez que traía sujeta a la espalda una especie de mochila.

—¿Quieres que la abra?

El lobo asintió y Kurt sacó de la mochila un sobre dorado con el sello de los Anderson en cera roja y una cajita azul.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Kurt, pero antes de que tuviera alguna respuesta, el reloj de la torre marcó las diez—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que irme! ¿Me llamarás después?

Blaine-lobo asintió y movió la pata para despedirse.

Kurt regresó a su habitación. Guardó la cajita en el bolsillo del pantalón y examinó el sobre, tenía un aspecto muy elegante. Su nombre estaba escrito al frente en letra cursiva con tinta escarlata. Pensaba abrirlo después en silencio, pero no contaba con Rachel que lo esperaba con impaciencia.

—¡Kurt! ¿Todo bien? Saliste así de repente.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no era nada importante, sólo un recado. —Respondió Kurt moviendo la mano en la que tenía el sobre.

—¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Te invitaron al baile de Beltane de los Anderson! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿El qué?

—¡El evento social de la temporada! Todo mundo habla de los codiciados sobres dorados que contienen las invitaciones. —Exclamó Rachel— ¡Vamos, ábrelo para que veas que tengo razón!

Kurt desprendió con cuidado el sello rojo y sacó una tarjeta donde se le invitaba a un elegante baile a él y a los acompañantes que quisiera llevar.

—¡Lo sabía! —Dijo Rachel leyendo la invitación—. ¡Kurt! ¡Adorado compañero de cuarto! ¿Me llevarás? —Expresó con voz melosa, parpadeando intensamente y con una sonrisa demasiado grande que le dio miedo a Kurt.

—Claro, no quiero ir solo, le diré también a Mercedes.

—¡Genial! ¡Va a ser fabuloso! ¡Nos codearemos con la élite neoyorquina! ¡Ahora mismo le dará la buena noticia a Mercedes! ¡Tenemos que planear ya lo que nos vamos a poner! —Exclamó Rachel eufórica y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Kurt sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Me invitaron a un baile! ¿Acaso esto es un cuento de hadas?" Pensó sonriendo feliz. Muy contento se puso la pijama y se preparó para dormir. La fiesta era el próximo sábado. Kurt deseó que llegara pronto ese día para poder ver de nuevo a Blaine.


	5. Capítulo 4

Kurt se deslizaba feliz, volando por los aires del salón de baile. Blaine lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía diestramente por el vals, siguiendo perfectamente el compás de la música.

Todo era maravilloso para Kurt, el lugar estaba bellamente iluminado con estrellas doradas que emitían una cálida luz. La gente que lo rodeaba estaba vestida con las más hermosas ropas, y él mismo lucía un traje finísimo de seda y terciopelo como el que había visto en el último número de Vogue. Y por supuesto, su pareja de baile era nadie más que Blaine, quien no tenía ojos más que para él y lo colmaba de atenciones.  
La orquesta tocó las últimas notas y Kurt y Blaine descendieron al suelo.

—¿Salimos a la terraza a descansar un rato?

—Claro —respondió Kurt y tomó la mano que Blaine le ofrecía.

La terraza estaba adornada con hermosas flores multicolores que despedían deliciosos perfumes llevados por la brisa suave que soplaba.

Kurt se sentó en un banco a reposar. Blaine permaneció de pie frente a él.

—Kurt, me da tanto gusto que hayas venido. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Claro, todo es maravilloso. Gracias por invitarme.

—Al contrario, es un placer para mí que estés aquí porque… —Blaine titubeó y bajó la vista, finalmente, la alzó nuevamente, decidido—, porque, Kurt, desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti. Eres tan apuesto y valiente. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

Kurt no cabía en sí de felicidad, se levantó de un salto para abrazar a Blaine y… ¡Pum! Se encontró de espaldas en el duro piso de su habitación.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Kurt! ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Rachel descorriendo la cortina que rodeaba su cama.

—Sí, no todo bien. Se me acabó la cama. Je, je.

—Bueno, de todos modos ya es hora de levantarse —. Dijo Rachel y tomó sus cosas para bañarse.

Kurt se levantó adolorido y se sentó en su cama. Se sentía tan tonto y avergonzando. Apenas y había cruzado palabra con Blaine y ya estaba soñando con él. ¿Pero alguien podía culparlo? Blaine era encantador, guapo, amable y además de una rica familia de alcurnia que lo había invitado a un elegante baile. Poco le faltaba para ser un príncipe.

—¡Espabílate, Kurt Hummel! —se regañó a sí mismo dándose palmadas en los cachetes. Él había viajado a Nueva York para cumplir su sueño de ser un gran brujo. No podía distraerse tanto por un chico al que apenas conocía.

XXX

El día transcurrió normalmente con clases y trabajos escolares.

Todos estaban emocionados por comenzar a crear su varita en la clase de la profesora Phillsbury.

—Muy bien, recuerden que lo primero es preparar la base que fundirá los ingredientes, sigan la receta que les escribí en el pizarrón. Cuando cambie de color, echen los ingredientes a la mezcla, menos la gema, esa la colocan directo en el molde. Después den tres vueltas a la derecha y tres a la izquierda repitiendo las palabras mágicas, cuando comience a brillar, vacíen la mezcla en el molde para que se solidifique. Recuerden que es muy importante dejarlo reposar toda la noche a la luz de la luna. ¿Entendido? Bien, ¡comiencen! Iré pasando por sus lugares para revisar su procedimiento. —Les indicó la maestra Phillsbury.

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió a los alumnos. Todos sacaron sus calderos y se prepararon para comenzar crear su varita.

Kurt miró tristemente lo que quedaba de su ralladura de cuerno de unicornio. ¿Sería suficiente para crear su varita? El humo de los calderos que comenzaban a arder le picó en los ojos. Buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y encontró la cajita que le había dado Blaine. Con la emoción del baile se le había olvidado que la tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón. La abrió y encontró un recorte de garra. ¿De qué sería?

—Oh, qué selección tan inusual. Unicornio y hombre lobo, sin duda será una gran varita —le dijo la profesora sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Kurt estaba estupefacto. Las garras frescas de hombre lobo también eran muy caras, había visto solo una a la venta en la tienda. Blaine le había regalado una de las suyas para compensar su cuerno perdido. Kurt sonrió, sus ingredientes le daban una vibración chispeante. Confiaba en que su varita sería la mejor para él.

Lleno de optimismo, preparó todo lo que necesitaba para crear su varita. Cuando llegó la hora, realizó el conjuro: Verbisque meis fides sit - Que haya fe en mis palabras. El caldero se iluminó cálidamente y Kurt procedió a verter la mezcla en su molde, cerrando con firmeza la tapa para evitar que se fuera a derramar.

Después de que terminó la clase, Kurt fue a su habitación y dejó el molde en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación junto al de Rachel. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo iba quedando su varita, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla reposar hasta el día siguiente. Cuando salió el sol en la mañana, abrió con cuidado el molde. Un ligero humo salió de él y Kurt extrajo una reluciente varita blanca con el lapislázuli en la punta. La varita vibró en su mano y Kurt la probó con un hechizo: "floter", dijo apuntando a su cama, la cual se levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Kurt dio un brinquito de contento, su magia era más poderosa gracias a su nueva varita, ¡ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera!

XXX

Tras una ardua semana de clases, ahora más complicadas por el uso de hechizos con varitas, Kurt estaba listo para que llegara el fin de semana, o más bien, el baile de Beltane de los Anderson.

El viernes fue de compras con Rachel y Mercedes para buscar el traje adecuado. Por suerte en Nueva York había tiendas de segunda mano de las mejores marcas y Kurt pudo conseguir un hermoso tuxedo azul oscuro a un excelente precio. Solo necesitaría hacerle unas ligeras modificaciones con ayuda de unos hechizos de costura, y listo, le quedaría perfecto.

Por fin fue el día del baile, todo el día Kurt ayudó a las chicas a arreglarse y él también dedicó tiempo a su atuendo y aspecto, exfoliando con cuidado su piel e hidratándola con sus mejores cremas. Quería lucir impecable ante los ojos de Blaine. También por esa razón entre los tres decidieron gastar en un taxi. No querían arruinar sus ropas de gala viajando en transporte público o en escoba, especialmente porque la mansión de los Anderson estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Lo mejor era viajar cómoda y seguramente durante el largo trayecto.

—Oh, wow, los Anderson deben de ser muy ricos —dijo Mercedes boquiabierta asomándose por la ventana del taxi. A lo lejos se veía la mansión iluminada en medio de un pequeño bosque.

—Son una de las familias más distinguidas de hombres lobo de todo el país. —Explicó Rachel, quien al parecer lo sabía todo de la alta sociedad de Nueva York. — Tienen un gran peso político y han logrado acuerdos de paz con los cónclaves de vampiros.

—¿Crees que haya vampiros en la fiesta? —preguntó Kurt nervioso. Esos seres no le agradaban nada. Aunque sabía que como brujo era hasta cierto punto inmune a sus poderes, no le agradaba nada la idea de tener cerca sus filosos colmillos.

—Es lo más probable. Al menos estarán los representantes del cónclave Cohen-Chang, quienes dominan esta región. Son los aliados más antiguos de los Anderson.

Kurt tragó saliva y se ajustó el cuello de la camisa. Se preguntó si será de mala educación dejarse la capa y bufanda puestas. A fin de cuentas el sentido de la moda pudo más que su miedo y las dejó en el guardarropas que estaba a la entrada del amplio vestíbulo de la mansión. La fiesta apenas comenzaba, no había mucha gente, pero a Kurt no le importó no llegar elegantemente tarde, lo que quería era poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Blaine.

Al entrar al gran salón de baile, Kurt se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso que estaba, todo iluminado con un monumental candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo. Pero todo el esplendor quedó eclipsado por la radiante sonrisa de Blaine, quien lo vio de inmediato al entrar y se acercó a saludarlo.

—¡Kurt! ¡Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir! —dijo Blaine dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias por invitarme. —Respondió Kurt intentando mantener la calma. Blaine se veía tan guapo esa noche con un tuxedo negro con detalles en dorado que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos. Kurt habría podido pasar la noche contemplándolo, pero una tos lo sacó que sus pensamientos. — Oh, permíteme presentarte a Mercedes y Rachel, mis amigas de NYADA.

—Es un honor tener de invitadas a tan encantadoras brujas —las saludó Blaine dándoles la mano amablemente.

—Gracias, Blaine, es un honor ser invitadas —dijo Mercedes—. ¿Tendrás algo de beber? El viaje nos dio sed.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, Rachel.

—Claro, el bar está por allá, permítanme traerles una copa.

—No te molestes, nosotras vamos solas. —Dijo Mercedes y se llevó a Rachel tomándola del brazo.  
"Qué sutiles", pensó Kurt, pero también se alegró de que Mercedes hubiera actuado antes de que Rachel intentara acaparar la plática. Quería a su amiga, pero en esos momentos solo tenía ganas de estar con Blaine.

—Y bien…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustaría que te mostrara el lugar? —Ofreció Blaine con sonrisa algo tímida, como si temiera que Kurt lo rechazara.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó con una sonrisa y le indicó a Kurt que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por las partes principales de la mansión. Además del salón principal visitaron la biblioteca y las áreas privadas de la familia como el segundo salón, el comedor, el gimnasio, y salieron por la atareada cocina rumbo a los jardines. Todo el tiempo Blaine deleitó a Kurt con encantadoras anécdotas de su infancia que lo dejaron riendo al imaginarse al pequeño Blaine metiéndose en problemas. En el jardín se sentaron en una banca de mármol enfrente de una fuente hermosamente iluminada de dorado.

—Kurt, no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido al baile.

—¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! Es decir, no por el baile, sino porque tú me invitaste.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó más a él.

—Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar y conocernos, pero deseo que podamos hacerlo más de ahora en adelante. Y espero que no te parezca que estoy siendo muy impulsivo pero…

—¿Sí? —Dijo Kurt con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

—Quiero darte algo. Cierra los ojos.

"¡Siií!" Gritó Kurt en su interior, listo para lo que venía. Sintió que Blaine tomaba su mano y de repente ponía algo en ella.

—¿Eh? —dijo abriendo los ojos confundido al ver una caja pequeña envuelta en papel dorado.

-Ábrelo —lo animó Blaine.

Kurt desenvolvió la caja y se encontró con un reluciente teléfono móvil plateado de última generación. Era la mejor marca que garantizaba una recepción superior aun en zonas de alta concentración mágica.

—Oh, Blaine, es hermoso.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de que salvaste mi vida. Ya le programé mi número. Espero que puedas enviarme mensajes y me llames todas las veces que necesites, o que quieras.

—Claro que lo haré —dijo Kurt sonriendo.

En eso un timbre los interrumpió.

—Disculpa un momento —dijo Blaine sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco.

Kurt asintió y mientras tanto se puso a revisar las diferentes funciones de su teléfono. Era muy moderno, tenía también cámara de foto y video.

—Kurt, mi padre quiere hablarme en persona. ¿Me esperas un momento?

—Sí, aquí estaré.

—No tardo —se despidió Blaine.

En lo que Blaine volvía, Kurt comenzó a jugar con su teléfono. Tomó fotos de la fuente y prendió la cámara de video. Retrocedió unos pasos para que saliera completa y no se fijó que había un desnivel en el césped. Tropezó y se le cayó su teléfono, que se deslizó por una pendiente que había en el pasto.

"Oh, no, no". Pensó Kurt preocupado. Blaine le acababa de regalar ese teléfono. No quería perderlo y con él su oportunidad de estar más en contacto con él. Bajó la pendiente y buscó su teléfono. Por suerte seguía prendido y la luz lo guió entre unos arbustos. Kurt tomó su teléfono, que seguía con la cámara prendida, y se agachó para recogerlo. De repente escuchó una voz enojada que lo sobresaltó.

—¡Tenías que haberla secuestrado antes, Sebastian!

—No fue tan fácil como pensamos, Hunter, para ser una chica puso mucha resistencia.

"¿Secuestrado?" Kurt se alarmó y se agachó más tras los arbustos para ocultarse, pero a la vez, intentó ver entre las hojas quienes estaban hablando.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Hoy comenzará la guerra. El clan Anderson se siente muy confiado, nos ha vuelto débiles, pero pronto los hombres lobo del clan Clarington volverán a la cima y dominarán a todos los estúpidos vampiros, como debería haber sido desde el principio en lugar de pactar una inútil alianza.

—No olvides lo que prometiste al clan Smythe.

—Tu clan también tendrá lo que merece una vez que ganemos la guerra. Anda, ve con nuestra "invitada". Yo te llamaré cuando sea momento de transmitir el mensaje.

Kurt se mantuvo oculto hasta que las voces y pasos se alejaron. Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio, corrió hacia arriba de la pendiente. Tenía que avisarle a Blaine.

—Oh, Kurt, pensé que te habías ido —dijo Blaine al verlo aparecer.

—¡Hubo un secuestro! ¡Tienes que ayudarla!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Kurt? ¡Tranquilízate!

Kurt respiró profundo y le explicó a Blaine lo que había escuchado.

—¿Dos hombres de los clanes Clarington y Smythe quieren iniciar una guerra con los vampiros? Kurt, es muy serio lo que dices, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo Kurt apretando el teléfono que aun traía en la mano. ¡Oh, claro! —Mira, te lo mostraré —dijo y le enseñó la grabación. Las caras estaban borrosas, pero el audio era claro.

—Debe de ser Tina, la hija del líder Cohen-Chang. Mi padre me habló para decirme que ella estaba retrasada y que su padre estaba preocupado porque no contestaba su teléfono. Nos pidió que saliéramos a ver si no había tenido problemas en el camino. Ella estuvo estudiando en Europa y no conoce la zona. Venía viajando sola en su auto.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Le decimos a tu padre?

—No, de momento nadie debe saberlo, ocurriría un gran escándalo que pondría en peligro las relaciones entre los clanes. Kurt, ¿viste si Sebastian tenía algún vehículo cerca?

—No vi ni escuché ningún motor.

—Entonces la tienen en los bosques que rodean a la mansión. Claro, así podrán incriminar más fácilmente a los Anderson y decir que fue nuestra idea.

—¡Puedo llevarte volando en escoba! Desde arriba lo encontraremos más rápido.

—Kurt, es muy peligroso, no puedo pedirte algo así.

—Será más peligrosa la guerra entre los clanes, ¡debemos evitarla!

Blaine lo miró con gran admiración y lo tomó de las manos.

—No podía esperar menos de ti. ¡Vamos!

Corrieron hacia la cocina y tomaron la escoba más grande que encontraron. Kurt la hizo más fuerte para cargar el peso de ambos y la hechizó para que volara. Como nunca se alegró de tener con él su varita. Desde que la había creado no había querido separarse de ella, y dentro de la bolsa invisible, podía cargarla sin problemas.

Alzaron el vuelo a toda velocidad. Con Blaine bien sujeto de su cintura. Aunque ese no era el momento para pensar algo así, Kurt no pudo evitar percibir la cálida sensación de tener a Blaine tan cerca de él.

—Hay una cabaña de guardabosques abandonada cerca de un río en el límite de nuestro bosque. Lo más seguro es que la tengan ahí.

Kurt voló hacia donde le indicó Blaine y pronto encontraron la cabaña. Había luz en su interior y vieron la sombra de una persona caminando adentro. Kurt descendió en silencio y ambos se asomaron por una ventana. Vieron a una chica con un vestido rojo amarrada a una silla, amordazada y con los ojos vendados. A un lado había otro hombre cuidándola, y otros dos más cerca de la puerta.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —susurró Kurt.

—Lo más importante es liberar a Tina. Si algo le pasa, no importa de quién sea la culpa, la guerra será inminente. Yo entraré por la puerta de enfrente para distraerlos, tú entra por la ventana que está atrás de Tina para rescatarla. ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt asintió y pusieron el plan en marcha. Se colocaron en sus posiciones. Kurt estaba cerca de la ventana, con su escoba en una mano y su varita en otra, listo para entrar en acción.

Un fuerte toquido en la puerta resonó en el silencio del bosque. Sebastian se levantó de un salto de la silla donde estaba cerca de Tina. Con un gesto le indicó a uno de sus secuaces que abriera.

—¡Blaine! —Exclamó Sebastian al ver de quien se trataba.

—Sebastian, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Lo que debíamos haber hecho desde hace mucho! ¡Los hombres lobo deben gobernar a los vampiros!

—Sebastian, ¿ya has olvidado todas las guerras que eso ha causado? La paz es lo mejor para todos. ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! ¡A todos, deténgase!

Kurt se asombró del poder que comandaba la voz de Blaine, su presencia era imponente y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Uno de los hombres se asustó y salió corriendo.

—¡No, Blaine, aunque seas un alfa no te voy a obedecer! —gritó Sebastian y saltó sobre Blaine. Kurt vio todo en una ráfaga, de repente había grandes lobos peleando. Blaine corrió afuera y Sebastian y el otro lobo lo siguieron. Kurt aprovechó para desaparecer la ventana y entrar a la cabaña, donde la chica se movía asustada.

—Sssh, está bien, hemos venido a rescatarte —dijo para tranquilizarla y la desató rápidamente. La ayudó a subir a su escoba y levantó el vuelo.

Kurt sabía que lo más importante era ponerla a salvo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine. Kurt buscó un árbol con una gruesa rama alta y se acercó.

—Tengo que volver a ayudar a mi amigo, estarás a salvo aquí—. La chica parecía algo aturdida, tal vez la habían drogado, pero asintió y Kurt la depositó con cuidado en la rama. Para mayor seguridad, hechizó una rama delgada para que la rodeara de la cintura y la sujetara al tronco del árbol.

Después voló rápidamente hacia la cabaña. Cerca encontró a Blaine peleando con los otros dos lobos. Estaban demasiado cerca los unos de los otros. Kurt no podía lanzarles un hechizo de manera certera y no quería lastimar a Blaine. Desesperado, Kurt volteó en todas direcciones y vio el río. Eso le dio una idea.

—¡Anegare! —exclamó Kurt apuntando su varita al agua, y levantó una columna del líquido, misma que dirigió en dirección a los lobos y la dejó caer encima de ellos.

Los lobos quedaron nadando en el agua del río. Kurt rápidamente localizó a Blaine y voló por encima de él para llevárselo. Nuevamente, como la primera vez que se encontraron, lo hechizó para que se mantuviera en la escoba, después salió volando para recoger a Tina, quien seguía donde la dejó.

Kurt se sentía exhausto, había gastado mucha energía mágica. Aun con la ayuda de su varita, era un estudiante joven que todavía no desarrollaba todo el potencial de su magia. A pesar del enorme cansancio que lo inundaba, se esforzó al máximo, volando lo más rápido que podía, decidido a poner a Blaine y a Tina a salvo cuanto antes. Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, Kurt descendió despacio en una parte alejada del jardín para que nadie los viera. Agotado, se recostó en el pasto. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el cielo brillante lleno de estrellas y unos ojos dorados que lo miraban con gran preocupación.

XXX

¿Ya era hora de ir a clases? Kurt no quería levantarse, estaba totalmente cómodo en su cama, con mullidas mantas y suaves almohadas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un techo alto pintado con estrellas doradas. ¿Eh? El dormitorio de NYADA no tenía ese tipo de techo. Alarmado se incorporó. Estaba en una habitación desconocida. Un suave ronquido lo hizo voltear a su izquierda, donde encontró a Blaine dormido en un sillón.

—¿Blaine? —Dijo Kurt sin creer que fuera real lo que veía. Pero era verdad, y Kurt lo confirmó al ver que Blaine se movía y despertaba.

—¡Kurt! ¿Cómo te sientes? —Exclamó Blaine, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y acercándose a su lado.

—Bien, siento que dormí como nunca. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Te desmayaste después de que regresamos a la mansión. Me diste un susto terrible. El médico mago que te atendió dijo que habías gastado demasiada energía mágica y que necesitabas descansar. Por cierto que tus amigas también están aquí, insistieron en quedarse contigo hasta que te recuperaras. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlas?

—Ahorita no. Primero dime qué ocurrió con Tina. ¿Todo está bien entre los clanes?

—Tina está perfectamente. Le dieron una droga de ajo para adormecerla, pero fuera de eso no sufrió ningún daño. Ella es muy inteligente y está consciente del escándalo que supondría que todos se enteraran de este incidente, por eso acordamos que la versión oficial es que se perdió al ir manejando y cayó en un bache que la hizo chocar y perder su teléfono. Nadie sabe la verdad más que tú, yo, ella y mi padre, quien ya ha tomado medidas para castigar a los traidores.

—Menos mal, me alegra haber podido ayudar a evitar una guerra.

—Kurt, tú eres…—dijo Blaine con voz emocionada, poniendo su mano sobre la suya que descansaba en la cama—. Eres la persona más valiente, leal y generosa que he conocido. Desde que nuestro primer encuentro no has hecho más que ayudarme, y no sé cómo podría pagártelo.

—Oh, no es nada, no lo hice porque quisiera algo a cambio —dijo Kurt sintiendo que se sonrojaba al tener la cálida presencia de Blaine tan cerca de él.

—Kurt… —murmuró Blaine acariciando su mano, mirándolo con ojos humedecidos. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver los destellos dorados que salpicaban sus ojos. Sin darse tiempo de arrepentirse, Kurt tomó la cara de Blaine entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente. Blaine pareció sorprendido, pero de inmediato le respondió el beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que un toquido en la puerta los hizo separase sobresaltados.

Una sirvienta entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días. Joven Blaine, su padre quiere saber cómo se encuentra el joven Kurt y si se quedará más tiempo.

—Dile que se encuentra mejor. Y sí, se va a quedar todo el fin de semana.

La mujer asintió y se fue dejándolos nuevamente solos.

—Dime que te quedarás. —Dijo Blaine tomándolo nuevamente de la mano.

—Claro que sí. —Respondió Kurt apretándole la mano y acariciando sus dedos. "A tu lado, todo el tiempo que quieras".


	6. Epílogo

El otoño en Nueva York era hermoso. Todos los árboles estaban cambiando sus ropas a bellas hojas amarillas, rojas y anaranjadas, cubriendo el piso como una mullida y colorida alfombra. De vez en cuando una fresca brisa las hacía bailar rítmicamente.

Kurt inhaló profundamente, aspirando todos los deliciosos aromas que el otoño traía con él. Se recargó junto a la puerta principal de NYADA y saludó con la mano a algunas de sus compañeras que pasaban. Sonrió contento y le dio un sorbo a su café con esencia de calabaza. La estación no era lo único que estaba cambiando, toda su vida había dado un giro desde aquel fortuito día de Beltane en el que había ayudado a un lobo en problemas. Ahora la fiesta de Halloween se aproximaba y las cosas no podían ser más diferentes.

—Kurt, ¿ya te vas? Aún es temprano. —Lo llamó Rachel, aproximándose a él.

—Sí, le prometí a Blaine que lo ayudaría a decorar el salón de baile con unos hechizos que he estado practicando. Crearé una neblina permanente que le dará un toque misterioso y al lugar. También he estado pensando en hacer flotar algunas calabazas.

—Sí, claro, ayudarle —. Dijo Mercedes llegando junto a ellos y dándole un suave codazo.

Kurt se sonrojó. Era verdad que se trataba solo de un pretexto para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Blaine. ¿Acaso podían culparlo? Tenía un novio encantador y guapísimo que lo adoraba, quien desafortunadamente estudiaba en un internado toda la semana, eso solo les dejaba los fines de semana y días festivos para verse.

—Kurt, gracias por la invitación. Nos vemos en la noche —dijo Santana al pasar, llevando de la mano a Brittany.

—De nada, allá las espero. —Respondió Kurt contento. No es que fuera el mejor amigo de Santana, pero desde que salvó a Brittany de un accidente con un dragón "doméstico", se había portado más amable con él. De hecho todas sus compañeras ya lo habían aceptado como uno más del grupo, aun la profesora Sylvester había dejado de llamarlo Elizabeth. Aunque no estaba seguro que "Porcelana" fuera una gran mejoría. Todo el problema con los hombres lobo había ayudado a Kurt a sentirse con más confianza en su magia, y eso se mostraba en su actitud segura y una gran mejoría en su desempeño en clases.

El claxon de un auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio acercase a Blaine en un reluciente auto plateado.

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato, chicas —dijo Kurt despidiéndose alegremente de sus amigas y subiendo al auto con Blaine.

—Hola, novio —lo saludó Blaine, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Hola también para ti, novio —respondió Kurt sonriendo.

—¿Todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche? —preguntó Blaine poniendo el auto en marcha.

—Por supuesto.

—Mi hermano Cooper estará de visita y muere por conocerte. Le he hablado tanto de ti que dice que es casi como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

Kurt sonrió complacido. La familia de Blaine había aceptado gustosa su relación y lo habían recibido como uno de los suyos. El padre de Blaine lo apreciaba tanto que había insistido en darle una beca para NYADA. En un inicio Kurt se había negado, pero él había dicho que era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de que se había comportado de manera tan leal y valiente con su clan, ya era prácticamente un Anderson más. Kurt terminó aceptando, en parte por la insistencia del señor Anderson, y en parte porque así sería un gasto menos para su padre.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir a la mansión? La cena se servirá hasta cerca de la media noche.

—Sí, me parece buena idea.

—Leí una reseña de un restaurante elegante, pero acogedor, que acaba de abrir. El chef tiene dos estrellas en su restaurante anterior. Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

—Suena fantástico, no puedo esperar —dijo Kurt complacido. Se recargó en el asiento del auto y miró hacia la ventana, viendo pasar la ciudad pintada de las luces del atardecer. Esta era su vida ahora, nada mal para un chico proveniente de pueblo pequeño a quien todos habían tachado de extraño. En Nueva York, Kurt podía ser él mismo y tener éxito, además del amor de Blaine. No podía desear una mejor vida que esa.

FIN


End file.
